Behind Clear Blue Eyes
by WinterSerperior
Summary: They say all you need is a little change... Sachi, a 16 year old British girl, gets sucked into her favorite Manga, the four swords. After a bit of wandering around she meets Link himself and witnesses what other people would die to see. Him personally pulling the sword and meeting the four Links.
1. Prologue

Sachi groaned as a new day arose, hating the sun and loving the night. She was a child of the night, well at least that's what her parents kept telling her. While loving the night was one thing in particular she could say about herself...

Well... There's a lot of things she could say about herself really. Though she'd most prefer the title of 'Zelda fangirl' it sounded short sweet and to the point.

Starting to get up from her bed she groaned and flopped back down onto the sheets snuggling up into the covers once more, too lazy to show her face and messy hair to the world.

Hearing the Four Sword's theme go off on her phone, she rolled over and grabbed the ringing device from her side table. She sighed and figured it was another one of her parent's 'Hope you're doing well and we love you so much!' messages she tended to get once a month.

Sachi opened the red colored phone, surprised as she read the message written in large print on the screen;

 _Do you want to go to another world?_

She paused, staring at the text message from an unknown number, "What?" She asked, confused as to how the stranger got her number and why it had asked her such a question.

 _Whats it to you?_ She sent, a little peeved, however that short of anger went silenced as the ringtone went off once more and again she opened it to find the same unknown number;

 _Answer the question, Yes or No. Its an easy answer dearie._

The girl, confused by the reply, groaned and stared at the message.

"Am I really bored by the things in my own world?" She asked herself aloud.

Glancing at her Four Swords manga book sitting on the counter she thought. Maybe it wasn't as easy as an answer the sender thought it would be.

Ignoring the message sent to her, she set her red phone to silent, shoving said phone into her pocket she proceeded to walk downstairs for breakfast.

While she would like to have her parents around in the morning she knew that they couldn't since her father's job took him out of the country and even across the world sometimes. Her mother, however, always had a job to do outside of the city. Going places such as Reno and Orange County.

Sachi sighed and decided to get out the cereal again, Lucky Charms. The brown haired girl walked over to the cabinet and opened it to reveal bowls, plain glass bowls. Something purple caught her eye and she reached towards it, realizing that it was a plastic bowl with a built in straw.

Staring at it for a minute she shrugged and said, "Who cares if its childish..." she smiled and poured the cereal into the plastic bowl adding the milk into it afterwards. She watched the cereal for a moment as if staring into a reflection pool. The rainbows swirling around in the bowl, the brown pieces she could only identify as the boring part of the breakfast cereal, swirling around with it.

Sachi disappeared and her phone fell to the floor popping open with the impact.

 _Hello? Child do you have the answer or not?_

 _If you shall not answer then I will send you to the world I believe you'd fit in._

 _One last chance._

 _You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?_


	2. The Four Swords

The girl opened her eyes and stared at the ground confused beyond belief, she was just in her kitchen a minute ago, what had happened?

She shook her head and got up, unwilling to think about the questions that were now in her head, spotting the Four Sword resting in its pedestal she walked up the steps and stopped before the legendary sword.

She traced her fingers across the hilt of the blade before flinching back, no longer willing herself to touch it, "Either someone had a lot of fun putting this together or.. That person that messaged me..." She trailed off suddenly before feeling the need to pull said sword.

Instead, Sachi turned her gaze to the grotto around it, the lush greenery capturing her attention. The beauty of seeing the Four Sword grotto for herself was overwhelming, walking down the steps and away from the Four sword itself.

Sitting down, Sachi closed her eyes and listened to the sounds on the wind, she'd only wished she'd had her manga with her. That would have made the scene so much calmer.

Hearing a crack she whipped her head towards the sword resting in the rock, noting that it now was slightly sideways. Her eyes widened as Vaati appeared, looking around for someone, or something.

"We're too late!" A female voice gasped, "He's already escaped!" The woman froze at the sight of Vaati in his reawakened form, unsure of what to do.

The man in green, the one Sachi recognized as Link, stood in-front of the woman. The woman she now recognized as Zelda herself, looked around and focused her gaze on the brown haired newcomer.

"You!" She called, reaching out for Sachi, "Come here please!"

Hesitating then doing as she was told, Sachi walked over to the Princess of Hyrule, only for said princess to switch from Link to Sachi, "Link go, get the Four Sword before its too late!" Zelda demanded, the grip on Sachi's shoulder tightening in worry.

The brown haired girl gently put her own hand over Zelda's in comfort and gently turned her around, "This way Princess" Sachi whispered, as if not to catch Vaati's attention, "We'd be safer in a nearby village" she continued, only to be cut short as Zelda's eyes widened. Sachi turned back around and shoved Zelda forward in panic, making the Princess stumble while running away from the mage.

Link dove forward and grabbed the Four Sword, pulling it out of its pedestal. However the four turned just in time to see Sachi be picked up and thrown to the side like a rag-doll and Zelda being taken away by Vaati.

"Come back here!" The four yelled after the retreating figure.

The boy in blue growled to himself while the other three turned to look at the girl who had been so carelessly tossed aside, the blood leaking from her head a sign she had hit the wall harder than they'd originally thought.

"What are we going to do?" The man in green asked, turning towards the other colored companions. The blue one just scoffed before crossing his arms and turning away.

"It would be wise," The man in purple started, catching the other three's attention, "If we helped her first, she did try to help Zelda escape."

The man in red nodded in agreement and ran over to the girl, wincing as he saw the blood running down her face from the impact, "Shes pretty.." He commented, watching as the man in green walked over and stop beside the girl.

"So who carries her?" the man in red asked watching as the other two turned their heads toward the man in blue.

"What?" He demanded, "I'm not going to touch her. You don't know where shes been." he argued only to flinch under their intense glares.

The man in green turned to the man in blue, "You know." He started catching the blue tunic'd man's attention, "You're the strongest of the four of us." He continued while fighting the urge to slap himself, "I think you'd have an easier time carrying her than we would." He put his hands on his hips, "If you wouldn't like to show that statement is right then I'll just have to take the title of strongest Link."

The man in blue growled, how dare he show him up like that? He walked over and snatched up the girl, earning a little whimper, making the man wince. The man in blue adjusted her on his shoulder and walked away, "There. I'm stronger than the three of you combined!" He snarled while walking from the clearing.

The man in purple exchanged a glance with the man in red, then the two turned towards the man in green.

"Are you sure jacking up his confidence more than it is a good idea?" The man in purple asked, the man in red nodding his head in agreement, "I mean it might be a hard time controlling him in the future because of this."

The man in green shrugged, "We'll get to that point when we get to it." He replied, "Its better now that we see what we're all capable of before something goes horribly wrong."

The man in purple nodded in agreement before turning to walk after the hot headed man in blue.

"We should have nicknames!" The man in red exclaimed, gaining the other's attentions, "I could be Red since im wearing Red!" he turned towards green, "And you could be yellow!"

The others looked confused, "Don't you mean green?" The man, now named Green, asked.

The man in red paused for a moment before nodding, "O-of course I do." He quickly turned to the man in blue and smiled, "You can be magenta!"

The man in blue paused, nearly dropping the woman in his arms, "Excuse me?" He asked between his teeth.

"I-I mean blue!" He corrected himself, "And purple could be Violet."

"Id prefer Vio." The man, now named Vio, replied to the shorter one's excitement.

Red smiled and walked alongside the taller man, "Blue do you think she'll wake up?" He asked.

"I still prefer to be called Link." He muttered then looked to the girl in his arms, having decided earlier that carrying her over his arm would cause her to loose more blood then he would like, "I think she should be waking up soon, if not then later when we get her wounds stitched up." he replied hearing the sigh of relief come from the smaller one beside him.

They were quiet for awhile until Green spoke up with wide eyes,

"Hyrule's being attacked!"


	3. Downfall

"What!?" Blue demanded turning to Green, who was now shooting past him.

"There's no time!" Green yelled back watching as the others jogged behind him, considering that they were trying to conserve their energy, especially Blue who was still carrying the fallen girl, he continued only pausing for a brief moment, "We gotta go tell dad about Zelda and Vaati."

"I'm the main character!" Blue shouted grabbing his sword and dropping the girl entirely in favor of jumping at Green himself, "Fight me! We'll see who's truely worthy to be called the main character!"

Vio sighed at the two and started over towards the dropped girl, "Our personalities split to four but our strength remains equal." Vio started, picking her up and gently holding her as she was starting to bruise from blue's aggressiveness, "Green is aggressive."

His statement was proven true as Green let out a growl and jumped at the opponent his sword above his head as he dove to slash at the blue clad man.

"Blue is Short tempered and over confident," He continued before stepping slightly to the left avoiding a kick to the face.

"What did you call me!? Do you want to fight too!?" Blue growled before jumping at Green once more.

Vio sighed, "You Red, would be optimistic." He walked back over to the smaller male and watched as their two comrades squabbled over who would be the main character of the story.

"Does that make you smart Vi?" Red asked innocently.

Vio shook his head and looked away, "Think of me as... Calm self-possessed person." He replied, noticing something he hummed in thought.

"That person is.." Blue started.

"The castle's cook." Vio continued.

"Ms. Marshy!" Red yelled with glee.

"Hey!" Green called out to her running towards her, the other links chasing after him.

"Hey don't go all at the same time, fools!" Vio shouted, he adjusted the girl in his arms, "You're going to scare her!"

"Ms. Marshy, good timing! Ca-" He was cut off as the Castle's cook swung something at the four boys, her stance defensive and her face covered with panic.

"Stay away!" She bellowed, "Don't come any closer! Monsters!" A little girl clung to her side as she wildly swung, what Green believed to be a large stick, at them, "I didn't think you'd chase us this far, what do I do now" She muttered under her breath.

Red sniffled and turned away, "M-monster..?" He asked himself quietly, "That hurt..."

For a moment the cook looked saddened by the younger one's weeping, feeling horrible about making the younger one cry, however, she shrugged it off as she continued to swing at the boys before her.

"I pulled the four sword Ms. Marshy." Green explained, "We're the same Link just split into four."

She pulled the girl closer and growled for once ignoring the boy's sudden explanation of what had happened to them, "You were a good boy... Then you turn around and do those things to our Kingdom! You're a devil!"

The four stopped, stumped at what they had just heard, "What are you talking about?" Green asked only to feel a hand be put onto his shoulder.

"Do you recall seeing a shadowy figure when we picked up this girl..?" Green turned to see Vio standing at his left, and he nodded, "She could be talking about him."

He lunged at the cook, "What happened to Hyrule castle!?" He demanded, startling her for a minute.

"Green jumping at her isn't going to do anything, you're scaring her!" Vio chided, gently pulling Green back.

Ms. Marshy explained that a kid in black, who looked much like the Links did, invaded the castle. Wounding and killing many. He'd even kidnapped the princess for his duty to someone named Vaati.

Nodding and thanking her the four, and one extra, ran towards the castle.

However when the four got there, Hyrule's courtyard seemed empty. Fallen rubble everywhere

"Impossible..." Red whispered.

"Its only been a day..." Green continued softly.

"How could this have happened!?" Blue smashed his fists down onto the closest structure he could find only stopping when he heard Vio shush him.

Vio looked around and whispered, "Its... Quiet... Too quiet..."

"On you're guard everyone." Green whispered the command, the three gathering around Vio, who was currently still holding the unconscious girl in his arms.

They all froze when a clanking sound started towards them, They all tensed ready for a fight but relaxed a little once they realized it was a Hyrulian Soldier.

"A survivor?" Green whispered, capturing the attention of the other three.

Vio shook his head, as Blue dodged a swing.

"Monsters in disguise!" the four blurted out, suddenly realizing they were surrounded. However, only three swords being drawn were heard in the clearing as they tried to fight their way out of the circle.

"You're going to die if you don't fight!" Vio warned, backing away his sword positioned in-front of the unconscious girl having no way to put her down in the middle of the fight. He dodged to the left and ducked as a parry was thrown his way.

They heard the choked sob of Green as he tried to regain his breath, "They're our friends. I can't... I won't!" He looked up and watched as Blue, who was the closest, clashed swords with a soldier who had swung at the distracted Green.

"Do you have a death wish!?" Blue growled, "It doesn't matter now. They've been turned into monsters Green. Its your life or theirs!"

The four froze as the suits of armor suddenly fell to the ground, as if the bodies inside had just vanished into thin air.

"Your" the disembodied voice stopped in thought, "Sympathy... Yes sympathy disgusts me." He said and appeared before the boys, "First taking that girl with you because she'd 'saved' Zelda. Then trying to spare the guards because they were your 'friends" He scoffed, "Pathetic. This is why humans are so easy to control. They're weak. Spineless when someone they love are in peril."

Blue growled, a little pissed for being called weak by the only thing that could evaporate with a single ray of sunlight.

Green ignored the man and snarled, "What did you do with the Maidens!?" The three behind him stayed silent as the boy barked out at the shadowy figure.

"Who are you!? Are you working for Vaati?"

The shadow sighed and shrugged with a smirk on his face, "I thought I'd already told you." he replied, "Seems like you have memory loss as well. Very well, Ill humor you this once." His crimson eyes met solid blue, "I'm born from the Shadow of the hero "Link." So in a way, I'm you." He smirked, not letting Green continue with his questioning, "As for your Vaati question, little by little hes getting stronger and stronger by the princess's power. He started getting stronger with first contact with her." He smirked, "Lets hope shes not dead by now. Wouldn't that be a shame?"

Green looked from him to the sword in his hands, "I-I'll stop you!" he pointed the sword at the shadow before him, "Ill break through you with this sword! I'll stop Vaati too!" His expression faltered when the shadow started laughing at the words being spoken, "What!?" he demanded.

"You? Beat me with that toothpick?" He laughed harder before smirking, "it won't work. the power has been sealed and has now become as useless as a regular sword."

Blue growled and charged for Shadow, only to be slashed aside by his own sword, "Quit trying already, it wont work. Just give up." Shadow snarled at Blue, who was currently down beside Red.

"Hold on a minute!" Green's voice caught Shadow's attention and he hummed in response, "We've seen what you've done with the people within the castle..." His blue eyes met red ones, "What have you done with my father?"

He smirked, "Why, my dear," He purred, "He was a magnificent father, pleading for mercy." He smirked as he saw Green's face change from a worried look to an angry look, "He asked me to 'please spare him'"

Green growled and rushed forward, sword in hand, "Why you!" he cried out.

"Stop!" called a weak voice, "That's just what he wants!" Green froze turning to see the girl from earlier leaning against Vio, who had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Her left eye closed from the pain.

Green grumbled and walked back towards them.

Shadow growled at the sudden distraction and floated up above them, "Not even four idiots can save the world." He glared at the girl beside Vio, "Not even with the help of a girl." he spat.

"Coward!" Green yelled, catching Shadow's attention once more, "If you're a shadow then why not stay behind us like a normal shadow!?"

The five tensed as the air got colder, "You said it..." He growled, "The phrase I hate most!" He growled, "Feel the dark wrath of the shadows!" Slashing his sword he sent the five flying backwards.

Only Green managed to land on his feet, the rest had been scattered along the courtyard floor. Looking up he noticed Shadow walking towards him, his face covered with his bangs. On instinct Green lifted up the Four swords to block the strike.

"I told you before. Its a regular sword. When will you learn?" He jumped, only to be intercepted with a ball of light.

Green, who had closed his eyes, opened them and put down his hands, confused on what had stopped the shadow.

The five closed their eyes and felt themselves being teleported away by the light. However, when they opened them next they found themselves in a small room with a blue crystal in the middle.

"Under the castle..." Green said, recognizing the palace underground as where he had first met the six maidens.

"Heroes... Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked, catching the attention of the four heroes. The three ran towards her and tapped the crystal surrounding her.

After scanning over the five travelers her gaze caught the girl, "You. Please step forward."

She did as she was told and stood before the maiden.

"Sachi..." She said, "You were brought here by an outside force... Correct?"

Sachi nodded and winced, "I was..." She whispered her voice hoarse from not using it.

"But it was also at the asking of the Goddesses themselves that you be brought here." the Blue maiden said before scanning over the five of them, "Destiny of the Goddess's design as you hylians would call it. They intended for you to come here."

Sachi looked surprised, "But what for?"

The blue maiden shook her head, "You will find out in due time young one." She said before turning to the four Links, "The four sword is cursed by Vaati himself. That is why you cannot use its full power." She explained, "You have to gather the force to restore it to its original state."

The five looked towards the blue maiden as she finished, "You will not be able to do this alone. Please work together as a team."

"We promise we will." Red exclaimed grabbing Sachi by the hand and pulling her towards the group, much to Blue's dislike, and beamed with glee.

"We'll be back Blue maiden" Green promised, leading the others out the door.

The blue maiden looked after the five as they seemingly argued among themselves, forgetting about the girl and the youngest member of the group.

"Please... be careful..."


	4. I'll Make a Man Out of You, Sachi

"First things first." Vio stopped the group, "We need to get Sachi some gear." he looked towards the gear they had, "and more food. Meaning we need to go to a town with supplies."

The four nodded and sighed, meaning that it would be a long journey.

"I know you're all tired." Green took over, motioning for Vio to sit down beside the other three. Red leaned against Sachi, who winced but didn't push the youngest one off, tiredly, "Alright. We now look for a town and get supplies."

Blue smirked a little, "I could be in charge of her battle training." If Sachi could pale any more she certainly did, thinking about being trained by the toughest Link. Blue could probably end up killing her with one swipe at the wrong word.

However, her next words were cut off by Blue, who dragged her towards the nearest town, on the way grabbing some rupees.

"First off, we need new weapons." Green said, mostly looking towards Sachi, "What kind of weapon would you like?"

"I-I don't know.. Something light to start off with I guess." Sachi replied, feeling Red's hand slip into her slightly larger open hand, "Something I can swing and carry. I'll get them heavier as I go... Don't want to start off too heavy."

Blue nodded, "Good. Now we know what sort of sword to hand you." He paused inside the doorway, Blue looked around for a minute then headed towards the light sword department. Taking three off of the stand, he handed the first one to Sachi.

She looked it over, the handle, she noted, was a light red while the sword blade itself was thick at the hilt but thinned out as the blade went further, "its a good sword.." She faltered, "But will it hold?" She asked, handing it back to Blue, who in turn took out his own blade.

Blue held his sword out infront of him and smacked the one blade against the other...

Breaking it in half.

The four stood wide eyed at what Blue had done, as Blue himself stared at the broken blade.

Sachi eyed the other three swords he had put onto the ground.

The Red hilted broadsword that lay at his feet, the orange hilted purple sword that lay right beside it or the pure black hilted sword that lay at the end.

The short haired woman picked up the broadsword and weighed it with her hand, "This will do fine." She said finally, looking to Blue for confirmation and smiled when he nodded.

"Thats a fine sword." He commented, then handed her the rupees to pay for it.

 **Time skip**

The four links, after buying the things they needed, took the time to train Sachi on the basic sword knowledge.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat, Vaati." Blue sang, "Did they send me a human? When I asked for a warrior."

The three boys exchanged glances, since when could Blue sing? Or even choose to sing?

Sachi readied her sword before her, just as Blue had taught her. She kept her eyes on Blue, but however now and again checked around her for sneak attacks from the boys lined around her.

Green lunged towards her and she ducked elbowing him hard in the stomach. Sachi heard him sputter and felt bad for a minute before pushing him off of her.

"Good hit..." Green sputtered and tried to regain his breath.

"Your the saddest girl I've ever met" Blue jumped up, lifting his sword above his head, and slashed it down towards Sachi. The brown haired girl felt the adrenaline course through her veins and lifted her sword to block it, a harsh sound of metal against metal sounding through the air.

"But you can bet" Blue sang and grunted, pushing his weight against the sword, "before we're through."

She growled and tried to push her weight into the sword, noticing Blue's smirk as she felt her feet slide out from underneath her as she tried to keep herself rooted to the same spot. Growling in frustration she shoved her sword in one last attempt to throw the Blue Link off balance.

At the same moment Blue shoved his sword into hers, sending the brown haired girl backwards in a fit of legs and arms, trying to keep her balance.

"Sachi, I'll make a man" Blue sang, watching as Sachi straightened herself out, "out of you. "

"Tranquil as the forest, but on fire within." He pointed to Vio as an example,

"Once you find your center. You are sure to win." Vio finished, startling Blue, "Somehow We'll make a man out of you."

Sachi winced as another attack came towards her, "I'm never gonna catch my breath, say goodbye to those who knew me." She blocked it and panted.

"You must be swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." They all sang together.

"Heed our every order and you might, survive." Green sang, startling the others as well as Sachi herself.

"I must be swift as the coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." She knocked them all down with a spin attack startling the four boys.

"You're ready." Green smirked, "We all have to get going." He watched as Red layed his head on her shoulder. "Or as ready as a girl could ever be."

She fidgeted beside Red, who grumbled in complaint and layed his head in her lap instead, "I've wasted enough of your time.."

The four exchanged glances as Sachi stared at the ground, away from the other four.

"Is that what you think?" Green asked, "If you were a bother we would have left you t-"

"No you wouldn't have!" Sachi snapped unintentionally, "You're too kind to leave anyone anywhere, I'm not as naive as you think I am. Don't kid yourself." she gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth, instead of staying quiet like she'd wanted to, "You're all too hero like to leave someone behind for any reason."

The four stared at her in shock, remembering how silent and cute she was before they had pressed her buttons.

Green was speechless, Blue was staring at her, Red was hiding behind Blue and Vio was as quiet as ever.

"I thank you for everything but I think this is where we part." Sachi said, getting up before the other four could refuse, "You would be better off without me." she paused and looked at them, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your journey. But I have to go off on my own for a little while."

Red shook his head, "But the Blue maiden sai-"

Sachi however, turned and stared at him, "I'm sorry, but you guys don't need me. You never needed a fifth person on your team." She paused then let out a shaky breath, "You never will. Our paths will cross someday. I know it."

The brown haired girl smiled at them, took the sword out of the sheathe they had made for her.

"Sachi don't!" Red screamed as Vio held him back. They watched as she took her hair, pulled it back into a tight ponytail and-

cut her hair.


	5. My Wish For You

Sachi walked away from the boys, who were frantically calling after her.

"Its unsafe!" Red shouted the tears evident in his eyes, as his only friend that wasn't apart of him was leaving for good.

"You'll be hurt!" Green called mostly worried for the girl's safety and Red's sanity.

"Get back here and lets talk about this" Blue ordered.

"Blue that's not the way to talk to a woman." Vio scolded.

However their voices fell on deaf ears as the brown haired woman walked away, her newly cut hair flowing in the breeze that was barely there.

Red stared at the tuft of brown hair that lay untouched by the wind in the dirt then picked it up, stuffing it into is seemingly endless pocket.

"Red What are you doing?" Green asked walking over to him shooting him a curious glance.

"Nothing, just thought I saw a bug!" He piped up, not wanting the others to worry about him as much as they did Sachi, "It was cool looking." He finished staring into Green's unflinching darker blue eyes.

Seeming unamused by Red's answer, Green dropped the question without another word and they all went back to what they were doing, as if the brown haired girl were never there.

Sachi paused by the river to take a breath she had been holding ever since she walked away from the four men she had met on this strange terrain. It had been Hyrule castle alright, however, this Hyrule castle was the shadow of its former self.

"Funny I should think that." Sachi mused to herself, "Because isn't it?" The brown haired girl shook her head, feeling the end of her hair tickle the back of her neck.

Scurrying down the side of the hill, she came across the shadowy figure again. Confused at first, the shadow seemed to look at her before it became a full person. A shadowy person, but a person none-the-less.

"And what do you want little girl?" It asked with a voice that reminded her of Shadow Link.

"What do you think I want?" She asked crossing her arms, staring at him with confidence that she never knew she had to begin with, "I mean you do know everything. Dont you Mr. Know it all?"

Shadow hesitated and opened his mouth to speak before closing it tightly again. He shook his head before looking at her with deadly crimson eyes.

"Are you sure you know who you're trifling with?" He asked seriously, moving his gaze toward the ground to get a better look at her.

She stared at him and waited for his gaze to meet hers again before speaking, once it did she tapped her foot and smiled, "I know fully well who im dealing with." She answered, catching the shadow off guard.

"So you don't think I'm Link?" He asked truthfully only to flinch in surprise when she nodded her head, "Well then that serves a problem." He mumbled to himself.

Sachi was surprised when he snapped his head up to look at her, "Come with me." He grabbed her hand without another word and lead her through the castle, unable to escape she complied with his wishes, silently hoping he wasn't going to do anything with her.

However, her worries were put to rest when she came before Vaati himself, his eyes seemed to glow with curiosity at her sudden presence.

"And who might this be?" He asked calmly, his words however piercing through Sachi's skull at every pronunciation he made, "Ah, yes. Sachi." He said after a few heartbeats, "Friend to the four Links." He clasped his hands together, "I'm glad you brought her here, Shadow."

Shadow bowed a little with a small smile of satisfaction on his face that could only be seen with a microscopic lens.

"Where did you find her?" He demanded.

"She was just outside your castle." Shadow replied, his words quick and expressionless.

"She is our weapon to win this war between good and evil. " Vaati turned back to the girl and smiled a little, "Welcome to the new Hyrule castle my dearest." he said standing up from his throne to take a couple steps toward Sachi.

"I have but one request of you." Vaati started, catching Sachi's attention, "Join the war on our side. The boys won't hurt us if you're with us." He smirked his crimson eyes locked with Sachi's blue ones.

Sachi pondered over it for a second before asking, "And if I don't..?" She looked down at the ground, dreading the answer that would hit her ears, knowing Vaati himself... Things couldn't get much better than a mildly bad scenario.

Vaati seemed to think for a moment before turning towards the crystal ball implanted into the middle of the room, "You see my dear... If you don't..." He looked towards her without turning his head, "Your precious friends will die. Now you wouldn't want that... Would you..? If you join our side.. They will be spared..."

"But they will die either way.. Won't they...?" Sachi asked softly returning the Mage's face to her sight, "Because... Even if I do take up your offer... You will end up facing them in battle...A to the death one.."

The vionette stared at her in annoyance, "You join our side... They'll be locked here forever. However if you agree to this, Sachi, they will be your responsibility. Understood?"

"And if I refuse?" She asked, looking up at the mage.

"If you refuse, my dear, then we'll have to kill you and the Links." He replied simply as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Sachi, baffled with how easily he said the words nodded reluctantly, "I'll join the war..." She said looking down at her feet, which now suddenly became the most interesting thing in the kingdom right at the moment.

Vaati, seeming pleased by her answer, smirked and exchanged a glance with Shadow, who nodded and steered Sachi away from the throne room, her trembling figure feeling weird under the boy's hands.

"You did the right thing.." was the last thing she heard the Mage say as Shadow took her away.

Sachi looked up to Shadow in question, "Do you think I made the right choice...?"

Startled by the question, jumped back as if she had asked him to wear a dress. His eyes were wide and alarmed, "Why would you ask such a question?" He asked in horror.

The brown haired girl looked down at the ground again, "I can't help but feel I've betrayed them in a time of need..." She answered truthfully, feeling Shadow's arm around her again.

"There's no need to worry." He said quietly, "I'm sure they'll understand... As much of an annoyance they are... I'm sure once this is all over... They'll come around one way or another."

"Thank you Shadow.." Sachi whispered, hugging herself as they came to a stop infront of her, or more technically, Shadow's door.

Shadow sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "There's only one bedroom in this hall." He explained, catching Sachi by surprise, "Vaati uses all the other rooms for magic spells and creating things.

"oooh." She answered.

The doors opened and the room was filled with all kinds of weaponry, bombs and arrows alike. What really got Sachi's attention was the huge drawing on the wall of a bomb with Vaati infront of it, his face one of stupidity and hilarity.

"Did you draw that?"Sachi asked, pointing to the... Painting... on the wall. Shadow followed her gaze to the drawing and stiffled a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I was really angry with him one day and drew that." he chuckled walking into the room tense, as if waiting for the brown haired girl to attack him. When it didnt come he relaxed and turned back towards her, "I'll be going now." he said before walking past her, "Call me if yo-" His sentence was cut off as Sachi lunged forward and grabbed his wrist in her hand.

Looking back towards her in question, he raised his eyebrow then lowered it as she stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine.. But I call the floor." He grumbled, settling himself down onto the floor with the last two syllables.

Sachi sighed and crawled onto the bed, clothes and all.

Shadow clapped out the lights and the two lay in silence for a moment before Sachi broke the ice.

"Do you ever want to be considered a good guy...?"

The shadow lay unmoving for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"I've thought about it a couple times. Why?"

"Because... I was just asking... You can become good you know... Work from the inside to help the world... Im sure your name will go down in history..."

A silence that could be cut with a butter knife filled the air.

"You really think so..?"

Sachi shook her head then smiled,

"I know so."

And with that, Sachi was asleep, leaving Shadow to the thoughts he had been conflicted with ever since his creation.


End file.
